


You're Everything The Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by RiddleBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on SillyBlue/Diminuel's Little Lamb Castiel AU. May become a continued series, but is just one part for now. Castiel couldn't clearly remember how it happened. One second, he was roaming about the woods just outside of the pasture. The next, he's staring at the grass below him, speeding by, and he's being carried away by... by what, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> Based on SillyBlue/Diminuel's Little Lamb Castiel AU (Still can't believe all of those adorable picture avalanched from one thing I say all of the time). May become a continued series, but is just one part for now. Title from 'Little Red Riding Hood' By Laura Gibson.

Castiel couldn't clearly remember how it happened. One second, he was roaming about the woods just outside of the pasture. The next, he's staring at the grass below him, speeding by, and he's being carried away by... by what, exactly?

He did his best to look over his shoulder from his current position. Moving his tail a bit, he saw... a wolf. Or at least that's what it appeared to be, it was hard to tell from this angle. What he could see was that he (Far too masculine to be a female) had thick-framed glasses, brown-ish hair, and freckles dusted over his face. Castiel allowed his gaze to roam over the man's body. He didn't look malnourished or hungry. If anything, he looked rather healthy. So he couldn't be taking him for food, right?

Castiel let out a breath. It didn't particularly matter. The second the wolf stopped, he'd get out of this, no issue. For now, he just allowed himself to be carried off to God know where.

* * *

Dean was panting by the time he stopped in his territory. It'd been a while since he'd taken a lamb and seemed to have forgotten how heavy that they could be. He paused, looking down at the animal. It was hanging stiffly over his shoulder. He saw that he had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be frowning (to the best of his ability, considering all of the blood rushing to his head). Dean held back a smirk at the expression he was receiving and shifted the man's position into his arms, earning a yelp from the smaller animal. He smiled down at the wide-eyed lamb and carried him into the territory.

Castiel glanced about the area. Okay, this was less than ideal. Sure, he could take this wolf (He could clearly see that now), maybe two or three more, but in its own territory? Who knew how many others there were and how strong they were themselves. He figured he'd have to wait to assess the situation when he heard a voice call out "Dean!"

He turned his head to see an extremely tall wolf coming towards them. His hair and fur was a much darker brown than the one carrying him ( _Dean,_ apparently) and he looked obviously confused.

"Dean, what the hell?" He asked, gesturing the Castiel. Castiel stared up at the two of them anxiously. Dean's grin widened.

"I got us food, Sammy!"

 _Oh, so I am food._ Castiel thought absently.

"Are you serious, Dean? We have food." The taller one (Sammy?) replied tiredly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but that's rabbit food. Most of us _normal_ people like meat."

"Then catch ones that aren't part of a pasture. I've seen him over in the Angel's area and we don't need hunters coming out here attacking us for taking their sheep. Now, take her back."

Castiel shot a dark look in Sammy's direction. Dean noted it and chuckled. "Pretty sure he's a he." The look was quickly transferred over to his kidnapper.

"Whatever he is, take him back."

"I don't know where it is. Besides, I thought he was alone; he wasn't anywhere near the pasture."

Sammy's eyes narrowed, glancing down at the lamb. "Doesn't matter; you can't eat him."

Dean stayed silent for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Can he be a mate, then?"

Both Castiel and Sammy scoffed at the suggestion. "Dean, are you actually serious right now?"

Dean shrugged awkwardly due to the extra weight in his arms. "I don't see why not. He's cute anyway."

Castiel had finally had enough of being spoken about as if he weren't there. He lifted his leg swiftly, kneeing his captor in the jaw. The wolf yelped, dropping him. He landed painfully on the ground before standing up quickly, ready to hit him again if necessary.

"I do not appreciate being taken without my consent, nor do I like being talked about as if I'm not here. Now, I would like it if one of you showed me the way home." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean had a hand cupped to his chin, but he still had that stupid smile on his face. "That was awesome."

Castiel felt the blood rise to his cheeks, but he kept his bitter expression on his face. "You haven't said if you will comply to my request."

Dean shrugged. "Sure, sure, I'll comply, but on one condition."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. "And what would that be?"

"Stay here for a few days and show me how to do stuff like that." The wolf gestured to Castiel's leg as he spoke. Sammy glanced between the two of them, unsure as to what his brother was up to.

Castiel pursed his lips in thought. It seemed to be a simple enough request and if it meant he'd get back to his pasture without getting lost...

"Fine. But only for a few days."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, still not sure as to how far I will go with this... just like any of my others fics! :D

Gabriel felt like slamming his head against a tree until his horns got stuck. How could he just lose him!? Sure, he knew Castiel always roamed away from the group, but he always came back! And when he didn't come back for a few days, he had just assumed he had gone off to spend time with Anna and that Jessica chick. But when Anna came by asking to see Castiel, he knew there was definitely a problem. So, he left Samandriel in charge until he got his brother back. Though now, he was starting to regret it.

He has been searching through the woods for days and he had still found no sign of Castiel. Anna said she'd go looking too, but he hadn't heard anything from her yet. And now, he was starting to sense that he was getting into wolf territory. Now, he had no problem with wolves. They generally stayed the hell away from his pasture and they avoided their territory, leaving one another be. But maybe they'd taken Cas by mistake and-

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. He let out a careful breath before storming in. One of them _must_ have seen them. Once he was a ways in, he finally found one.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Sam turned to see a small ram coming towards him. _What the hell is a ra- oh crap._

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face the smaller animal. He stared up at him curiously.

"Geez, you wolves are tall." Sam shook his head.

"No, just me." The ram smirked up at him.

"I'll take your word for it. The name's Gabriel." The man (Gabriel, apparently) stuck his hand out to him. Sam shook it politely.

"Sam."

"Alright-y, Sam; I need to ask you some quick quest-"

"Are you here about Castiel?" Sam interrupted. Gabriel blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed darkly.

"You took-"

Sam held up his hands in defense. "No, no, look; my brother grabbed him outside of your pasture. Big misunderstanding. He's fine, he was just staying here for a bit. Dean wanted him to show him some... I guess, just how to fight, I don't know." He shrugged. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, can you take me to him?"

Sam nodded. "Sure, be happy to."

They walked farther into the territory without speaking until they reached two figures leaning against a nearby tree. Castiel was sound asleep on the grass with Dean's arm and tail curled protectively around him. Gabriel glared at the wolf, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Nobody steals my lambs." He growled, heading over to them, but he felt a hand on his shoulder yank him back.

"Dean's our alpha, I seriously wouldn't try to mess with that." Sam stated calmly. Gabriel pointed accusingly at the two of them.

"He took my baby brother! You are _seriously_ asking me not to... I don't know, at least _attempt_ to attack!?"

"Hate to break it to you, but he'd probably just send you flying that way," He said, vaguely gesturing in a random direction, "No one really bothers trying to get between Dean and the things he like."

"Castiel isn't a thing," He spat, "Besides, I'm stronger than you give me credit for." Gabriel looked back over to Dean and a sleepy looking Castiel headed toward them.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know, _looking for you,_ maybe!?" Gabriel cried, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I see. Well, you had no reason t-"

"No reason!? Castiel, you've been missing for days!"

Castiel cocked his head. "I often leave for days at a-"

"Yeah, but you're always with Anna when you do that and she's out looking for you too!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel. "Anna?"

Gabriel turned to face Dean, his expression dark. "And you! You think you can just walk around and kidnap random lambs? Not from my flock, assbutt." He pulled his fist back, ready to land a punch on the older of the two wolves, but Castiel caught it before it made contact.

"Don't hurt him, Gabriel," He said gruffly, "I'm fine. He never hurt me."

"He took you wi-"

"And he said he would take me back. There is no problem." The two glared at each other several more moments before Gabriel sighed, lowering his fist.

"Fine, okay? I'll leave it be. Now, just show us how to get back."

Dean pursed his lips, ready make a smart remark, but received a harsh look from Sam. "Fine."

* * *

Once the two were guided safely back to their pasture, Gabriel finally brought up the subject.

"You like him."

The ram held back a smirk as he saw his brothers face turn bright red. "I... I don't dislike him."

"You _like_ him, baby brother. You want to kiss him and mate with him an-"

"Gabriel, stop!" Gabriel chuckled at Castiel's pink cheeks.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, do you?"

Castiel stared at his feet. "A bit, yes... I was going to see him again in a few days."

"You were really going to sneak off again?"

"It hasn't mattered before."

Gabriel let out a tired sigh. "It doesn't matter when I think you're going off with Anna or Jess. It _does_ matter when I don't know where you're going," He glanced over Castiel's guilty expression before continuing, "You can go and see him again, okay?"

Castiel's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, but be sneaky about it," He warned, "And be sure to tell Anna. She can back you up if you need an alibi."

"Gabriel, I'm visiting Dean, not committing a crime."

Gabriel shook his head. "Please, Cassie. With Michael and the way he feels about wolves, they might as well be the same thing."


End file.
